nickjrfandomcom-20200215-history
Shimmer and Shine
Shimmer and Shine is an American-Canadian animated children's television series created by Farnaz Esnaashari-Charmatz. It airs on Nickelodeon in the United States and on Treehouse in Canada. The series premiered on August 24, 2015. The show was based on an unreleased pilot from September 2013. Plot A young girl named Leah is helped by her genie friends Shimmer and Shine, who can collectively grant three wishes every day. The first season follows the characters' adventures on Earth. In the second season, Leah is transported to the genies' homeworld of Zahramay Falls and continues to grant wishes there. Characters *'Shimmer Kimberly Genieson' (voiced by Eva Bella) - An optimistic genie with blue eyes and pink hair. She is enthusiastic and encouraging. She loves to clean. She is Shine's fraternal twin. Her favorite color is pink. *'Shine' Donna Genieson (voiced by Isabella Cramp) - A courageous genie with purple eyes and blue hair. She likes animals, is often hungry, and loves eating. Her favorite color is blue. *'Leah' Monica Slater (voiced by Alina Foley) - A blonde girl with blue eyes who found Shimmer and Shine in a genie bottle at a carnival. She is thoughtful and encourages her genies to learn from their mistakes. *'Zac Dodger Jacobson'(voiced by Blake Bertrand in Seasons 1-2 now Justin Felbinger in Season 3) - Leah's carefree and humorous friend who lives in the house next door. He is unaware of the genies' existence until the second season. And sometimes looks like he is flirting with Leah but with Zac, Anything is possible. ( That part was from Leah in Season 1 episode 6, Abraca Genie. *'Tala' and Nahal (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Shimmer and Shine's pets. Tala is a mischievous gibbon monkey and Nahal is a cautious white Bengal tiger cub. *'Princess Samira' (voiced by Nikki SooHoo) - The sovereign of Zahramay Falls, who is in charge of checking up on all the genies-in-training. *'Roya' - Princess Samira's elegant and somewhat vain pet peacock. *'Empress Caliana' (voiced by Barbara Eden) - Princess Samira's famous, semi-retired mentor *'Rohan' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - The Guardian of the Caliana Caves who appears to be a crystalline golem. Despite his fearsome appearance, he is actually a shy, gentle giant. *'Zeta' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - Princess Samira's rival. She is an evil sorceress who resides in a purple cave. *'Nazboo' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Zeta's clumsy yet well-meaning pet dragon. *'Talya' (voiced by Sofia Warren) - An energetic genie with brown eyes and blue hair. She is optimistic, confident and encouraging. She likes animals, carnivals and is often tired. *'Kaz' (voiced by Jenna Jurgensmeyer) - Zac's rather uptight and easily-frightened genie, and probably Zac's new best friend since she barely even talks to Leah anymore. *'Rocket' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Zac's pet dog, whose tendency to chew on things often causes trouble. *'Zain' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Kaz's pet ziffilon which Kaz can ride on and he is hard to calm down when he meets newcomers. *'Parisa' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - As Parisa is a Zahramay Fox, she possesses the ability to camouflage herself, making her practically invisible. *'Imma' (voiced by Grace Kaufman) - Imma is the waterfall genie who lives in Rainbow Zahramay and controls the rainbow waterfall that flows through the entire land. *'Lili and Sai' Lili and Sai are young Ziffilon cubs and pets of the Waterfall Genie Imma who appear in "Rainbow Zahramay". *'Layla' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - Layla is an ice genie. For a very long time, she resided inside a bottle on the coast of Zahramay Falls then the Ice Place *'Shaya' (voiced by Kimberly Santiago) - Shaya is one of Princess Samira's students. She is a lightning genie who cannot figure out how to use her powers correctly *'Nila' (voiced by Mila Brener) - A mermaid who lives in the waters near Zahramay Falls she assists Leah and her genies in acquiring the Mermaid Gem, which allows its user to transform into a mermaid and back. She is almost like Zeta *'Zora' (voiced by Kellie Pickler) - Captain Zora is an adrenaline-loving pirate genie who is idolized by Shine. *'Scallywag' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Scallywag is a floating unknown animal that belongs to Zora who appeared in "The Pirate Genie". She helps remember everything for Zora and when Sallcywag gets frightened her magic goes out of hand making things around her float and making monsters appear *'Ayla' (voiced by ) - Ayla is a genie who runs a hair salon at the Azar Bazaar in Rainbow Zahramay *'Minu' (voiced by ) - A Flitter Genie a small fairy-like genie who acts as caretaker of the garden in Rainbow Zahramay where the Lumos Tree grows *'Dalia' (voiced by ) - A genie who works as a Magic Carpet vendor and designer in Zahramay Falls whom Shimmer looks up to who appears in "Carpet Troubles". *'Afina' (voiced by ) - The Glitter Genie who lives in a glittery palace on a cloud in Rainbow Zahramay who the girls meet in "The Glitter Genie". She has a Glitter Gem Ring that can make glittery objects, glitter magic, and glitter-based magic weather such as a Glitternado. *'Gleam' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) A Zoomicorn native to Rainbow Zahramay who is friends with the Glitter Genie Afina that appears in "The Glitter Genie". Unlike Zoomicorns native to Zahramay Falls, Gleam has a glittery rainbow color mane, glittery rainbow wings, and a darker color coat. *'Rainbow' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A tiger found in the Temple of the Rainbow Tiger by Shine and Nahal who appears in "Bungle in the Jungle". Unlike Nahal, Rainbow is fully grown and has a somewhat intimidating appearance due to her size, though is just as friendly and playful as Nahal. *'Bail' (voiced by ) - Bali is a Nil, a type of bird that unintentionally causes various types of magic to stop working when it is nearby. Despite this Shine explains that they are friendly creatures that simply want to play and mean no harm. *'Darpoppy' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A rare mythical creature that lives in Rainbow Zahramay which is supposedly is a large multi-eyed creature and only evidence of its existence are its large footprints that appears in "Darpoppy". *'Gobi the Glob' (voiced by ) An animated glob of Gooey Gummy Genie Jelly candy accidentally created by Leah and her genies in "The Glob" when a piece of Gooey Gummy Genie Jelly fell into a potion that had spilled when a storm called a Glitternado hit Shimmer and Shine's palace. Named by Leah, Gobi is both friendly and curious, but is also very sticky, which causes objects and people to stick to him quite easily. *'Bear' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - It appears when Detective Zac uses a hotdog to lure out a burglar he believes is responsible for the disappearance of Leah and her genies. *'Razboo, Kazboo, and Frank' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Nazboo's siblings *'Princess Ula' (voiced by ) - The ruler of Rainbow Zahramay who appears in "Grab That Gem". Like Samira and Caliana she is a powerful genie and lives in her palace in Rainbow Zahramay. She is also known as the Gem Princess who is responsible for creating Genie Gems from Kaliope Crystals which are blank crystals that can be imbued with magic to create Genie Gems *'Nopal' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A friendly alien with magical powers who appears in "Spaceship Wrecked". Leah and her genies meet him, his spaceship is accidentally summoned by one of Leah's wishes. Like Shimmer and Shine, Nopal possess magic powers and can levitate in the air. *'Cog' (voiced by ) - A Grunt who lives underground with the other Grunts in Zahramay Falls who acts as an antagonist in "Underground Bound". Unlike his fellow Grunts he is somewhat grumpy individual who dislikes digging and prefers to invent things such as a drilling machine to make digging easy, though his inventions don't seem to work *'Gazi' (voiced by ) - A shape-changing sea critter, who appeared in "Trick or Treasure". He loves treasure and greedily tries to steal the treasure found by Nila, Leah, and her genies. However after working with the girls to deal with a seemingly hungry Zahramay Shark, the girls manage to teach Gazi it is better to share with others and befriends them *'Zia and Niva' (voiced by Sofia Gregnani and Candance Kodak) - Two mischievous Frost sprite siblings who appear in "Frosty Fun". They live in the snowy forest near Layla's Ice Palace and end up following Leah and her genies back to Shimmer and Shine's palace where they end up causing trouble with the freezing magic while competing with one another in various winter games *'Guardian of the Mermaid Gem' (voiced by Katherine Tokarz) - The guardian of the Mermaid Gem is a mermaid with octopus-like tentacles instead of a fish tail, who acts as a minor antagonist in "Mermaid Mayhem", as she guards the Mermaid Gem that Leah and her genies require to return to their non-mermaid selves. Originally described as a sea monster by Nila, it is revealed that her sea monster persona is actually just a facade and the guardian is actually just lonely mermaid who keeps the Mermaid Gem in her cave so people will visit her. *'The Wishy Washy Genie' (voiced by ) - The Wishy Washy Genie helps Zac after he wishes to stay in Zahramay Falls forever. Category:Shows